Bringing Another Person Into Play
by CodeCracker3
Summary: This is my second fanfiction, and a sequel to The Rise and Fall of His Best Lieutenants. Involves the Malfoy family and Bellatrix and Voldemort's child. PLease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The battle of Hogwarts was finished. Potter had won, and Voldemort…Narcissa Malfoy looked over at him. He lay there, still, the shocked expression still visible in his dead eyes.

She knew what was next. With her sister gone, the child was in their hands. After all, Narcissa was the only person—besides Bellatrix and Voldemort-who knew about Alanna. She was her godmother.

"Draco," she hissed, extending her arms out to her pale-faced son. "Let's go home." The boy nodded, diverting his gaze from the Dark Lord's corpse. Lucius Malfoy also made his way towards his son and wife. He looked around the room.

"All these years…" he began, staring at the Dark Mark that had been seared in his arm many years ago. "All these years we have been frightened of this single man in front of us. But now, he's gone."

Narcissa placed a steady hand on her husband's shoulder. "Come…we must get back to our house. I need to tell you something, Lucius."

He glared at her in disdain. "Oh, is it about the child?"

Draco looked up in disbelief. "What are you talking about? What child?" But Narcissa said nothing. She gripped her son and husband's hands and Disapperated to the Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

"How come you never told me?" Lucius fumed at his wife. She had just told them everything in the family's living room.

"Or me?" Draco whined.

"I took the Unbreakable Vow, my loves. I could only tell you if both Bella and the Dark Lord were dead." Narcissa felt sick remembering her sister crash to the floor, her insane smile still on her lips.

"Hopefully, the child is hidden! No one can find him…" Lucius began.

"Oh no…you got this wrong. The child…is a girl. Her name is Alanna."

"WHAT?" he shot out. "The child of Voldemort is a GIRL?"

Narcissa cast him a withering glare. "Is there a problem with that?" Lucius's major flaw is that he was a terrible sexist, something both she and Bellatrix had detested.

"No, of course not. But the Dark Lord asked me to take care of his child. Where is she? Where can we hide her where no one can see her?"

"That's just it; she's been here—in this house—all along."

As if on cue, a young dark-haired girl stepped out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Mummy?" asked the small girl. Her innocent eyes knew nothing of the horror that had struck the Malfoys.

"Aunt Cissy, where's Mum?" she once again implored.

Lucius and Draco shrank back in horror. This little girl standing in front of them was an exact image of Bellatrix herself! Her dark eyes were framed by curved and full eyelashes, her black hair a mass of curls, and she held herself with dignity, chin held high, feet firmly planted.

But there was something different between Bellatrix and her daughter. A small smile played on the little Alanna's lips, not hateful, not spiteful, but a simple happiness and curiosity that did not portray in her late parents.

Draco knelt down and saw her eye-to-eye. _My God,_ he thought. _She looks like Aunt Bella_. Draco felt sick as he thought of her father…how Voldemort was his uncle!

The most feared man in the Wizard World…is dead. How will everyone react if they knew he had a child?

Mr. Malfoy stood up and said, "Narcissa, may I have a word?"

They stepped out into the hallway.

**Sorry chapters are sooo short! I'll continue to update, but please review! Even some bad reveiws (although they are not ideal) because they will hopefully make me a better writer!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Narcissa! What are we going to do with it?" Lucius gasped. He had a hard time grasping the idea of the child of Bellatrix and Voldemort would live in their house.

"We have to take care of her. You promised the Dark Lord, did you not?"

"Yes well," Lucius said as he turned his wand over in his fingertips. "I never swore under the Unbreakable Vow. Narcissa, please think! We have been under control of the Dark Lord for years, and finally, FINALLY, we have our freedom. And you want to just go back to being a slave?"

"Lucius," Narcissa spoke in a stunningly calm voice. "I remember quite well that we went to Voldemort. But this child is not like him! Or Bellatrix for that matter! She's your own niece—and you just want to kill her!"

"No one would know!" he persisted.

"Draco would know. And what kind of father would you be to murder his cousin?"

"In time he would understand." Narcissa looked back at her husband. Was this really the man that she had fell in love with over twenty years ago? Had being a Deatheater really changed him form the loyal and protective man she once knew?

"Maybe he would," Narcissa began. "But I? Never." With that, she stalked out of the room, leaving Lucius speechless behind her.

Narcissa pushed open the door to the living room once again. Much to her surprise, Draco and Alanna were talking to each other! Narcissa had expected her son to shy away from Alanna, but clearly, she was wrong.

Alanna lit up when she saw her aunt. "Look Aunt Cissy! Draco let me hold his wand!"

Narcissa shot a look at her son. He surely knew that no witch or wizard should do magic on purpose when underage!

"Sorry, she just wanted a glance at it. After all, what can a two-year-old do with magic?"

Alanna waved the wand and said, "Watch, I'm like Mummy! She scampered over to a plant in the corner of the room. On one of the plant's leaves, there was a bug. She carefully pointed her wand at it and spoke in a calm, collected voice, "Advada Kardarva!"

The bug withered and its life ended at once.

Narcissa and Draco stared in shock as the little girl skipped back to them, wand in hand, looking pleased.

"That," Narcissa said. "Is EXACTLY what this two-year-old can do."


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa took the wand from Alanna's hands so fast it almost snapped in half. "Where did you learn that spell?" She gripped Alanna by the shoulders and shook her. "WHERE?"

She looked scared as she whispered, "Mummy taught me it. She said it was useful."

Narcissa looked into her dark, wide, eyes, "Don't you ever use that spell in my house again! Do you hear me?"

Alanna nodded, silent tears spilling over her cheeks. Draco said, "Mom, let her go."

Narcissa's grip lessened and Alanna moved far away from them as possible. She whimpered, "Where's Mum?"

Lucius had watched the whole scene. He entered the room and spun Alanna around so she faced him. He sneered and said, "She's dead."

Alanna looked up, not really sure what "dead" meant. Lucius rolled his eyes. "Your mum and dad are never coming back."

Alanna quivered. "But…they said…"

"Never!" Lucius screamed.

A crash was heard downstairs. The entire Malfoy family looked up in surprise and fled the room to see what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius lead his wife and son downstairs to see what the noise was. They heard people talking in the kitchen.

Whipping out his wand, Lucius's voice boomed, "Who are you? What have you come for?"

Two people, a tall man and a small, heavyset woman, came out of the kitchen.

The man said, "I'm Gerald Samuel."

The woman replied, "Sharon Holmes. And we are both from the Ministry of Magic."

"What do you want from us?"

Sharon Holmes took out a scroll. "At 1:57 this morning, an Unforgiveable Curse was cast from the wand of Draco Malfoy, a wand with unicorn hair and hawthrone."

Draco paled as they said this, remembering that he would turn seventeen in two weeks. He still had the trace on him!

Samuel said, "We are going to have to keep your wand. Give it now, or we'll have to take you by force."

Draco's mouth felt dry. "I don't have it…it's upstairs."

"Good, then why don't we go with you to fetch it?"

He nodded and started to turn to go up the stairs.

His father stopped him with his walking stick. "You idiot!" he whispered. "Upstairs…that is where SHE is."

They turned around to stop them, only to find they already were up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ministry workers barged their way through, hoping to get the wand their looking for.

"Where's your wand, boy?" Samuel asked.

Draco gulped, and went over by the rug where his mother had dropped his wand. While he bent down to pick it up, Draco slowly peered around the room. Alanna was nowhere in sight.

Shakily, he handed it to the Ministry people. Sharon Holmes ran her hand down the base of the wand. She whispered softly, "The last spell was the Unforgiveable Curse." She glared at Draco. "Did you cast this spell?"

Draco knew that if he said yes, he might be thrown in Azkaban. But he also knew that if he denied that, they would think that he was lying. So he was silent.

Sharon Holmes's steady gaze softened a bit. "We are going to let you off easy this time. I'm going to take your wand for about a month. In time, you'll get it back.

Gerald Samuel stared at Draco. "You better believe how lucky you are for not going to Azkaban for this. One more problem…well, I'm sure you know the consequences."

Alanna, who was listening from the top of the landing, heard only part of the conversation. Even though she was only two, she had heard her mother talk about a place called Azkaban and how awful it was. She knew what she had to do.

"Wait!" she yelped as the Ministry workers turned to leave. "I held Draco's wand!"

Gerald raised his eyebrows. "Who is that?"

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other. In the dark light of the room, you could only see part of Alanna, and you couldn't see the similarities between Bellatrix and her.

"She's…a friend of the family." Lucius improvised. "A visitor from St. Mungo's…quite sad really. Deatheaters tortured her for no good reason at all. Killed off the rest of her family."

The Ministry people looked at Alanna with sympathy, but not wanting to get any closer. After all, St. Mungo's often held some mad people.

"So it was you who cast the spell?" they inquired.

"Yes!" Alanna cried.

Sharon turned toward her co-worker. She muttered, "How can a child like this, cast an Unforgiveable Curse? After all, you have to mean it. You have to really want to harm someone."

"Who was the curse toward, child?"

Alanna pointed toward the plant. Ms. Holmes went over and inspected it. All she could see were bugs…dead bugs.

She looked curiously over to Alanna. "Step into the light," she commanded.

"NO!" Narcissa yelled. But it was too late. They had seen all of Alanna.

She stepped away from the shadows, into better light. The Ministry workers instantly recognized her black curls and her dark eyelashes framing equally dark eyes. Her sullen pout was once seen on many wanted posters for Azkaban.

Both workers stepped back, surprised and disgusted. "You! You look like Bellatrix! Is she…could it be?"

Lucius gave a fake, strained laugh. "She looks nothing like Bellatrix! There's an obvious difference!"

"Name one!" demanded Gerald, whipping out his wand and pointing it toward the girl.

Lucius began to stutter, trying to think of a difference. But it was hard, for the only real physical difference was the she was a child.

Sharon began to think out loud. "Bellatrix was a known Deatheater…and the only thing she ever really loved was serving You-Know-Who…" her voice trailed off as she came to realization.

"She's the child to Voldemort!" Gerald realized. He yelled, "CRUCIO!" toward Alanna.

Alanna yelped, and fell to the ground. She lay there, withering in pain as the Ministry workers advanced.

"She must be killed. We have defeated Voldemort, and we don't need another person to be afraid of. This child is obviously a threat to mankind, who knows what madness and evil lies beneath? " They said as they raised their wands. Draco and Narcissa ran forward, wanting to stop them.

But it was too late. One of the workers raised the wand and shouted with great hatred. "ADVADA KARDAVA!"

Alanna shrieked and went rigid.

"NO!" Narcissa and her son protested in unison. They ran to Alanna, and Narcissa cradled her in her arms.

The Ministry workers were about to leave when they heard a gasp and turned around. The Malfoy family looked on with shock.

Alanna's eyes were open. She had, somehow, survived the Killing Curse.

**Well, at least this was a longer chapter! Once again, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Stupefy!" yelled Narcissa, the spell hitting the workers in the chest. She grabbed their wands as well as Draco's.

"What are we going to do?" asked Draco, looking frightened.

Lucius stepped forward and raised his wand. He whispered, "Obliviate," and the Ministry worker's minds were instantly erased.

Alanna, with bewildered eyes, propped herself up on her arms. The whole Malfoy family looked back at her.

"How…? How did you survive…" Draco began.

"I have no idea," Lucius responded sharply. "Let's try it again." He raised his wand and before no one could stop him, he whispered coldly, "Advana Kardava!"

Alanna yelped and shivered on the ground. But she was still alive. Lucius cast the spell again, and Alanna began to scream.

"STOP! Uncle Lucius, please!"

He seemed to falter at the "Uncle" part. Narcissa grabbed the wand out of his hand. "You should be ashamed." She hissed at him.

Alanna slowly got up with tears filling her dark eyes. She backed away, whimpering slightly. "You tried to kill me!" she spoke shrilly.

Lucius did not reply. Narcissa glared at him, while Draco just seemed in shock. "How could she had survived, Mom?" he asked.

"I don't know Draco," was her reply. She looked at Alanna, whose bottom lip was trembling. "Alanna, are you alright?" she implored.

Alanna diverted their gazes. She wanted to tell them…but she didn't know what to say, or what they would think of her.

"Alanna?"

A fresh batch of tears began to flow. "I didn't want to!" she bawled. "He made me!" The Malfoy family was thoroughly confused. What did she mean?

Draco spoke first this time. "Alanna? What are you talking about? What didn't you want to do? Who made you?"

But Alanna didn't respond, she just kept crying, mumbling something inaudible. Lucius rolled his eyes, and said, "I grow tired of this. Tell us!"

"I don't know if I can," Alanna said tearfully. "Daddy said it was a secret, and never to speak of it."

Narcissa knelt down by her, brushing Alanna's hair out of her eyes. "Alanna, I know it's hard for you, with your parents and all. But if something…as strange as this…happens, we wonder why? How?"

She was silent for a minute, as if thinking if she should tell them. Finally, she cracked. "He made me," she whispered. "He said it was for my own safety…because he was my dad."

"He told Mum that he just wanted to show me something. He took me to a place…in a big castle…and said he was going to teach me something."

She closed her eyes, as if to block out the awful memories. "In the middle of the room was an older kid—kind of like Draco."

"He gave me a wand, and told me to point it at the student. Daddy said to say the spell Mum taught me. But…I didn't want to."

Alanna wasn't crying anymore, but fear crept back into her voice. "Daddy cast a spell to me, and I hurt…all over…and he wouldn't stop for a long time."

"So…I did the spell," she looked up at Narcissa. "The one you told me never to say again."

"And all of the sudden, I felt tons of pain. It was weird, like a…ripping feeling….here," she pointed to where her heart was.

"Daddy then gave me this," Alanna said. She pulled something out from under the neckline of her dress. A small, black necklace was in her hand. Strung on the chain was a pendent shaped like a crescent moon. "He told me that I should never trust it with anyone else."

Narcissa took the necklace in her hands. It felt warm, and a steady beating came from the center of the pendent.

It was a Horcrux.


	9. Chapter 9

"He made you create a Horcrux?" Draco asked timidly.

Alanna nodded and held up three fingers. Draco's jaw went slack. "THREE times?" he exclaimed, dumbfounded.

She shuddered, remembering the past events.

"Where are the other Horcruxes?" Lucius inquired, a little surprised herself.

But Alanna just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," her voice was soft. "Daddy and Mum both had one."

Narcissa looked down at her niece, wondering how she could've endured so much pain. Lucius had some more questions to ask.

"What did the Horcruxes look like? Did they say what they're going to with them?"

Alanna looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know anything else about the Horcruxes.

"Why would Voldemort want…" Lucius began. Narcissa sent him a sharp look as if to say, Don't say anything right now. She's been through enough.

"Draco, why don't you show Alanna to one of the guest bedrooms? I'm sure she's tired." Narcissa said. Alanna nodded, and held out her hand for her necklace. Narcissa gave it back half-heartedly.

As Draco and Alanna trudged upstairs, all of the events of the past five hours sunk in. Narcissa bit her lip as she sat down on the couch.

Lucius went over and sat by his wife. He realized that she was shaking, and put his arms around his wife.

Narcissa fought back tears. "I can't believe she's gone," she said as she looked at Lucius. "I can't believe that Bellatrix is dead."

Lucius nodded, agreeing with his wife. Although he was never too fond of Bella—and in her case, the feeling was quite mutual—he understood why she missed her younger sister. She was the only family that she had left.

"Do you remember what she was like, Lucius? I mean, before she was a Deatheater?"

Lucius shook his head sheepishly in reply. He did, however, remember when Bellatrix had become a Deatheater. She had come home, practically smitten by the Dark Mark on her arm. Bellatrix had told them all about Voldemort, and eventually, they had become Deatheaters as well.

Narcissa's eyes seemed to glisten as she reminisced on her past. "She used to be kind of…different. I mean, she always had a certain darkness, a little craziness, but she was, at one time, normal. Oh! What good times we had as children! She used to follow me around like a little puppy. And now she's gone!"

Lucius kissed his wife's forehead, trying to comfort her. "It'll be alright," he murmured. "Everything will go back to normal."

"Will it? Will it with Alanna on our hands now? Is this our new normal, Lucius?"


	10. Chapter 10

Alanna timidly pushed open the door and looked around as Draco left her alone. The room was painted a dark green color, and most of the furniture was black. Alanna crept up to the huge bed and laid down on top of the covers. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she thought about what her uncle had told her. Parents…gone? How? And why? She grasped the necklace in her fingers as small tears made tracks down her full cheeks.

She remembered when her father would rant and rave; only Mum could calm him down. When Daddy would hurt her, curse her, Mum would clean her up and tell her that everything would be alright, that things would be okay. And Alanna had believed her. And look what believing everything would be better led her!

Narcissa poked her head in the bedroom to find Alanna crying. She made her way to the bed, reaching her arms out to Alanna.

Alanna scooted over to sit by her aunt. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. They understood each other completely.

Narcissa held Alanna tighter and closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream. She felt childish when she opened her eyes again and saw what she had before. Alanna looked up at her aunt and spoke in a soft voice, "Aunt Cissy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Mummy have to leave?"

The innocent question caught Narcissa off guard. "I…don't know Alanna. Do you know what death is?"

She shook her head.

"Death is when a person stops living. Sometimes its natural; other times it's forced. When someone dies, they don't come back, they can't. Death is a permanent thing."

"How did Mum die?"

Narcissa gulped. "It was forced. Someone deliberately killed her in a battle…"

"A battle? For what?"

"For what we thought was right. Control, mostly."

"Did she win the battle? Did Mummy win?"

Narcissa's throat tightened as she whispered a quiet "No," and Alanna's eyes filled with tears again. It was quiet for a little bit, just aunt and niece, mourning together.

"I miss her."

"Me too, Alanna. Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius paced back and forth on the wood flooring in the living room of the Malfoy Manor. He knew what he had to do. He pulled out his wand and Disapperated.

Falling on his knees, he looked around in the place of his destination. It was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He made his way to the entrance and went inside.

Browsing over the battle areas, Lucius looked around. Too many familiar faces for him, he felt sick inside. Finally, he approached the Great Hall, where much of the Battle of Hogwarts had happened.

Lucius Malfoy pushed the doors open, the echoes seeming to last forever. He finally saw what he was looking for.

In the middle of the room, sprawled on the floor, was his late sister-in-law. Her eyes were glazed over, and her mouth formed in a smile of her last laugh. He knelt down beside her and took her wand. (He thought that maybe Alanna would like to see it) As he grabbed for her wand, he noticed something caught on the sleeve of her black dress. Looking more closely, he realized it was a bracelet!

Lucius tugged on it, and it soon came free. On the bracelet were little charms shaped like crescent moons. Another Horcrux? He thought.

Not wanting to stay by the dead Bellatrix for too much longer, he moved on. A couple more yards away was his old master, Lord Voldemort. Lucius grimaced as he remembered all of the horrible deeds that the Dark Lord made him accomplish.

He checked the pockets of Voldemort's robes. Nothing in the left one. Lucius searched in the right pocket. Lucius felt a small pain in his palm, cursed, and quickly brought his hand. A small cut was slashed across his hand.

More carefully this time, Lucius eased his hand into the pocket. He brought out a stone, chiseled in a crescent moon shape. Smooth on one side, jagged on the other, it was about the size of a Snitch.

Lucius had two out of three Horcruxes. And he knew exactly what to do with them.

**Well, that's it! I'm starting another story right now, but it'll probably be placed ten years later. PLEASE read and review if you can. Thank you to anybody who reads this! (=**


End file.
